


First Date

by Yixings_Yeoja



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is angst don't tell me I'd didn't warn you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yixings_Yeoja/pseuds/Yixings_Yeoja
Summary: Xukun meets the love of his life in an amusement park while he's on a date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this

When Xukun had woken up today, he had been very happy. Because he was finally going on a date with his boyfriend.  
Boyfriend.  
Xukun smiles at the word.  
Xukun still can't believe that Zhengting and him are dating because for he had never thought that the boy would ever even consider looking at him.  
For him, Zhengting had always been somewhat of similar to a star.  
Very pretty and unreachable.  
Second child of the President of China's biggest amusement park, he had already been thousands away from Kun's reach.  
But Kun hadn't known this when he had first encountered the love of his life in the middle of a date.  
Yes. He had been in the middle of a date when his date had suddenly felt sick after riding the Pendulum and almost fainted.  
They had to stop the ride in the middle as his date had been hurried to the sick room.  
Xukun had went out to grab some food when he had seen the angel.  
Zhengting was with his friends, on the same food line as him, laughing and chatting away and Xukun's heart had literally skipped a beat.  
He had never seen anyone that ethereal and Xukun wasn't sure if it was real life r not.  
In his daze, he had seen the angel moving away and Kun, panicked that the beautiful human might disappear, had hurried towards them.  
"Um, hi" he had started "I know that this is random but I think that you are the most breathtaking person I have ever seen."  
Xukun cringes at the memory, still embarrassed by his actions of that time.  
But the fact that if he hadn't done that, he'd have never met Zhengting again equals out the score.  
He remembers how his now boyfriend's cheeks had been the color of tomatoes, eyes wide at the suddenness of the situation.  
At that time, Xukun had only gotten to know his name as his friends had chased after him, a "Zhengting wait" as Zhengting had run away.  
Xukun had thought that this was the end and depressed at the fact, he had dropped his long forgotten date home.  
The next time, a few months later, he had been at a restaurant with his friends to celebrate graduation when Yanjun had on commented on how pretty one of his classmate is.  
Zhangjing had commented on how he should just go and date him then and Xukun was sure Yanjun had answered back but he had been too busy thinking about his amusement park angel. He was sure that no one was prettier than him.  
He had been so distracted thinking about that moment that he had almost missed the new addition to their table.  
At that time, Xukun was confused as to what was going on, why was amusement park fairy in front if him, was he hallucinating and why was Yanjun talking to him like he knew his angel but now he knows that it was all true  
Zhengting and him were destined to meet because Xukun believes that they are soulmates.  
It was on his fourth meeting with Ting during Yanjun's birthday party when he has realised it.  
Because what else can explain the pull that he feels towards this guy since the first minute he had seen him?  
If he was being honest, Xukun would say that before meeting Zhengting, he had never ever believed in the concept of soul mates.  
But he believed that the two of them belonged to each other.  
Sometimes Kun thinks that maybe his belief that Ting is his soulmate is the only reason he was able to actually court the guy because otherwise he would have never even had the courage to talk to male.  
The first time Xukun had asked Zhengting to go on a date with him had been in the middle of them watching a documentary with their friends.  
Zhengting had refused saying that he was already in a relationship and Kun had sworn he had felt his heart breaking.  
So embarrassed, he had gotten up in the middle and went straight back to their dorm.  
When his roommates had asked him what had happened he had covered himself with blankets and wished he can disappear forever.  
Xukun had stayed inside for three days before Zhangjing had came and put a bucket of water on him.  
Xukun had gone back to normal after that but he made sure to avoid Zhengting.  
Xukun remembers once he had gone to that s coffee shop and seen Zhengting with his boyfriend (Zhangjing had told him he was from Korea) and rushed out of there.  
A year and half had gone by and Xukun no longer had to worry about avoiding Zhengting as the boy had graduated when they once again meet in the amusement park. This time, Xukun is there with his boyfriend and Zhengting is the executive director.  
Their meeting brings back locked memories and suddenly Xukun realized that he still loves the man. That he can never love anyone more than he loves Zhengting and that is why they are soul mates.  
Xukun broke up with Ziyi to give himself and Zhengting a chance.  
His friends had been furious at him and Yanjun had been close to hitting but Xukun had said that he atleast needed to try.  
He knows he had been foolish, but Xukun doesn't regrets doing it.  
But he starts doubting himself with how many times Zhengting's rejected him but gone on dates with others.  
And then one day, he had blown.  
Xukun's at a bar with friends when he sees Zhengting with a man, stuck to each other like glue and whispering and Xukun's blood boils.  
In his anger, he gets up, ready to pull them apart but then he changes his mi d and gets out of the bar and straight to Zhengting's apartment.  
Sitting on the corridor, waiting for Zhengting to come, praying he's alone, he falls asleep.  
The next time he opens his eyes, he's inside a room he's never seen.  
"Are you awake now?"  
He hears Zhengting come in with a tray of deliciousness and Xukun's first reaction is that he wants this forever.  
But then he registers the headache and all omtgr memories of the previous night comes rushing in.  
Zhengting is placing the food on the table near him when Xukun's eyes catch the something purple on the elder's neck.  
A hickey.  
Xukun knows in his alcohol free haze that he has no right to get jealous but that doesn't helps when he feels his blood boil.  
Not trusting his instincts he storms out of the apartment, ignoring Zhengting's call.  
It's when he's on the footpath, waiting for a taxi that he realizes that he has got no money and he's wearing Zhengting's shirt and beach pants.  
"Kun! Xukun!" he hears Ting call him but ignores him.  
"Kun!! What happened? Why did you stormed out like that?"  
Xukun continues to ignore him.  
"So you are just going to ignore me?.......... Cai Xukun look at me and tell me what happened?"  
Anger and frustration bubbles inside Xukun and he turns around to finally look at Zhengting. "You wanna know what happened? What happened is fell in love with you don't moment I saw you but you don't give a damn about my feelings. You have always rejected me, not even giving me a chance but you have no problem going out with strangers you barely know. I love you but you don't even consider me." Xukun is, about to break down but then suddenly out of nowhere, Zhengting kisses him.  
To say that he is, shocked is an understatement.  
He is frozen the entire time but Zhengting holds him in the softest way possible and caresses his face, his eyes shining. "I know I have hurt you a lot but can you give me a little more time? Can you keep loving me for a little longer? I promise not to be late. Can you do that for me Xukun?"  
Xukun nods his head, not really knowing what Zhengting was asking of him but he he finds himself unable to say no.  
It's a few weeks later when Zhengting and him are inside Ting's apartment that Xukun comes to know the story behind Zhengting's rejection and Xukun d gets to find out the cost of being the son of one of the richest man in China.  
Zhengting tells him about how his father's business hadn't always been this good and how once when Zhengting was 4, they were practically about to get thrown to the streets when his father's friend had helped them out. Slowly the business has developed and the amusement park gained a lot of attention. His family had been very grateful and both the families had gotten quite close, always spending holidays together and going to trips together.  
This is how he and Eunki had become close and by the time they reach high school, the two boys are dating. They date throughout their high school years. But then, Zhengting went away for college and slowly, they drifted apart. But then Eunki's father passed away with a wish that he wants to see Zhengting and Eunki ⚭ married. This was when problems arised and the two boys weren't able to say anything in front of dying man's wish.  
"This is why I was trying to date so many people. So that they will know that we have drifted apart." Zhengting had said.  
"Why didn't you just tell them that? I'm sure your family would have understood."  
Zhengting shook his head "My father would have never allowed it. He always had a strong desire to be truthful to the friend who had helped him during the toughest of the time.  
Xukun nods slightly, not knowing how to process the entire information." So are you like free now or are you still engaged to someone else?" Xukun asks. He knows he's being skeptical, most probably pressuring Zhengting when he already has so much to do but he heart wants to make sure he's his. Totally. Zhengting looks at him with a smile on his face, holds Xukun's hand. "I'm yours Xukun. Forever."  
This time, it's Xukun who's initiated the kiss and somehow everything is different. The feel of Ting's soft lips, the after taste of wine, the smell of roses and something entire Zhengting clouds his mind until he's drunk.  
Xukun kisses with a ferocity of 4 years of bottled up feelings and Zhengting responds with threading his fingers alongside his neck, caressing his face. Xukun rips off the white shirt Zhengting's wearing, not caring of the fact that he can hear the buttons falling of the floor. He goes back to kissing Ting as the two of them lower themselves on the bed. The feeling of the elder's fingers on his bare chest sends shivers down his entire body. Zhengting's kisses alongside his jawline are intoxicating and Xukun doesn't ever wants to let go but a phone call interrupts them. Xukun is all up for letting it go as he moves down to trace kisses down Zhengting's flawless chest but his lover stops him saying "the ringtone is my secretary's". Xukun pouts as Zhengting moves towards the desk and picks up his phone.  
It's probably something serious because the elder's face becomes hard and Xukun is worried.  
"What happened?" Kun asks.  
Zhengting smiles his pretty smile and Xukun's heart melts. "Nothing you need to worry about. Just some work related problems."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah. I have the go for now but let's meet tomorrow."  
Xukun's mood brightens up at this prospect. "As in for a date?"  
Zhengting laughs and nods "Yes. As in for a date."  
The two of them part ways, promises of tomorrow shining through the couple's eyes as they kiss each other with total love and adoration.  
Xukun goes to the shop to buy clothes for his first date with Zhengting.  
Xukun pauses for a moment, looking at himself in the mirror. His first date. With the love of his life.  
He can already see how bright his eyes look in the mirror. Is this how good it feels? Nearly five years of one-sided love getting a return. Can he get anymore luckier?  
He takes out his cellphone and opens his chat.  
My Ting <3  
I love you

He hits send before he can change his mind and goes back to choosing clothes. By the time he's done, it's almost an hour late than he had decided to take but he wants to impress.  
His checks his phone and his happiness escalates when he sees a "I love you too" message waiting for him.  
Xukun sends a quick "Can't wait. Bought something new for tomorrow."  
He gets an immediate response "Not leaving any chance are you."  
Xukun smiles "Never."

When Xukun goes back home, he's all happy and giddy.  
"Well looks like someone had a very good Saturday?"  
Xukun looks at Yanjun, not able to hide his smile.  
"I'm going on a date tomorrow."  
Yanjun's eyes grow bigger and Xukun can tell that he's shocked.  
"D-did.... Have you finally decided to move on?"  
Xukun laughs.  
"I'm going on a date with Zhengting."  
Yanjun is even more shocked, if that's possible and doesn't leaves him until he's gotten the entire story out of Xukun. 

 

When Xukun wakes up, the sun is already high up in the sky and Xukun smiles.  
After finishing making the sandwich Xukun showers as fast as he can and goes to his wardrobe to wear the clothes he bought yesterday.  
When he doesn't finds it inside his cupboard, he gets a little irritated. He scrambles through the entire room but doesn't finds it there also.  
Did he perhaps left it in the living room while talking to Yanjun?  
He gets a little angry when he sees Yanjun lying on the sofa watching a drama. "Lin Yanjun, have you seen the clothes that I bought yesterday?"  
Xujun goes towards the pile of things but doesn't finds his clothes there.  
"Xukun" he hears Yanjun's voice which is unusually low.  
"Don't Yanjun. I'm already getting late."  
"Xukun why are you doing this?"  
Xukun turns in shock as he hears Yanjun's feeble voice.  
"W-what do you mean? What am I doing? A-and why are you crying? D-did something happen?"  
Xukun watches as Yanjun closes his eyes and there is a pain in his face which Xukun cannot recognize. "Yanjun"  
"Please stop this Kun. Stop doing this to yourself. Stop this. I know you are hurt. I know that it's difficult but you need to move on. You cannot keep doing this. You need to live your life."  
"What are you talking about?" Xukun's heart races. Why is Yanjun behaving like this? What is wrong? What did he miss? Everything was fine just yesterday night.  
Xukun is pulled out of his thoughts as Yanjun shakes him. "Xukun! You need to accept the fact that Zhengting passed away two years ago."  
.  
.  
.  
Memories.  
Memories keep attacking him as he remembers him waking up late and rushing to their date venue. Him waiting for his boyfriend at the restaurant only to get a phone from Yanjun saying that....that Zhengting met with an accident.  
He remembers walking up to the mortuary but running back out because there is no way his pretty Zhengting had to through something like that.  
He remembers the doctors talking about how the truck had run over him resulting. Even before the paramedics had reached, there had been no hope. His heart had already stopped beating.  
Xukun falls on the floor, the pain in his chest wishing for a release.  
Xukun goes back to his room.  
How? Just how can he forget?  
Tears fall down his eyes as he looks at the photos of Zhengting around him.  
And once again, Xukun breaks down, his heart hurting so damn much.  
Xukun cries, praying to anyone who's listening for freedom from this pain, from this suffering, from this world where the other half of his soul doesn't exists.  
"Xukun" he hears Yanjun calling him but ignores it anyhow.  
Nothing matter in this world.  
Not anymore.  
"Xukun please don't do this. You cannot live like this."  
At this, Xukun raises his head up, looking at Yanjun "I don't want to live Yanjun. Don't you get it? I don't want to live."  
Because what even is the meaning anymore? Nothing else matters.  
"Don't forget he wouldn't have wanted it. Don't forget that if he would see you like this now, he would also be stuck. So if not for yourself, then at least for him, stop doing this and try to live. I'm not asking you to forget him or move on from him. But atleast you can stop doing this."  
When Xukun doesn't answers back, Yanjun leaves, closing the door, leaving him with his tears and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's not suitable for a birthday fic but I wanted to write it. I hope you guys liked it despite of the ending and uhmmm, wait for my other fics too.


End file.
